


25. Public Play

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humor, Humor but not Quite Crack, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, slight gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Anathema is more adventurous than Newt and enjoys shocking people. She especially wants to get under the skin of the Neighborhood Watch.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	25. Public Play

“I really don’t think this is such a good idea.” Newt was being pulled along by his considerably more adventurous girlfriend down a somewhat less traveled lane in Tadfield. Apparently, she had a small ‘thing’ for enjoying getting affectionate in public. 

~~

They had been busted snogging at the grocer’s, and he’d lost count of how many times he’d gotten A Look from passers-by as she grabbed his bum. She’d whistle innocently every time, as Newt’s face turned pink.

Just that morning, she’d pushed him onto a bench and perched on his lap for a searing kiss right in the middle of town. That time, they’d been more than just seen.

“Excuse me, young persons. Just because you are renting here, doesn’t mean that the entire village is your home. We don’t need that sort of behaviour in the open.” RP Tyler had descended on them like he’d been waiting for them, and considering their shenanigans and how word got around, maybe he had. “You’ve got plenty of space in Jasmine Cottage to get up to your … well whatever you young people call it. Head off, now.”

They got up from the bench, Newt duly chastened, and Anathema looking even more mischievous. They scurried along back to the cottage … well, Newt scurried. Anathema strode purposefully. They had a quick, but thoroughly satisfying in Newt’s limited experience, romp and then Newt had a nap, leaving Anathema to her own devices for a couple hours.

Newt had awoken a little shellshocked. It had been just that awkward length of nap that makes a person wonder if it is the same day, or even year, as they’d first gone to bed. He made his way to Anathema, who was reading on the sofa. She moved her legs as he plopped down next to her and accepted the tea she’d had waiting for him. 

“I thought we might go out for a bike ride tonight, right around sunset. What do you think?” Anathema was putting so much work into appearing not to have an agenda, it was almost a success.

“I’d like that. Wait. Why?” 

“Because I’m adventurous and I want to give my boyfriend a blowjob outside, maybe in the woods. I mean, unless you don’t _want_ a blowjob?”

Newt's eyes went wide with how casually she could just say things like ‘boyfriend’ and ‘blowjob’ in the same sentence and surround it with the statement that she wanted both of those. He’d get used to it, he was sure, but not any time soon. He smiled eagerly and awkwardly. “N-no, I like th- those.”

“Great! Then we’ll have something for dinner, and then go for a ride.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek before popping off the couch to toss something together.

After dinner, they had biked around a while, and Newt wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved by the idea that she’d forgotten about the blowjob. On one hand, blowjob. On the other, getting busted by that neighborhood watch guy again, who he was sure he’d seen at least three times since their outing started. 

Suddenly, Anathema had gotten a gleam in her eye and pulled to the side, leaning her bicycle against a stone wall and waiting for Newt to follow suit. Then, she’d taken his hand and started walking down the lane.

~~

Anathema was smiling excitedly. Not only did she have a thing for pushing Newt straight out of his comfort zone and into her fast lane, but she was also really enjoying getting on RP Tyler’s nerves. She couldn’t help it. He had been nice until she actually tried to ask for his expertise on the area, then suddenly she was crazy or high? She wanted to get busted by him, if for no other reason than to see him snap. Old guy probably hadn’t had sex in years. 

They were just far enough out of view that someone would have to be looking for them, but far enough in view that they could be seen. Anathema backed Newt against a tree and kissed him. He gave a little sound of surprise and she pulled away to wink at him and then dove back in for more kissing as she unbuckled his belt. It had taken a bit of practice, but he was actually getting very good at the kissing thing and she loved it. 

Newt gave another surprised squeak when she reached into his briefs and pulled him out, giving a few strokes. She turned them around, putting her back against the tree and shuffling down to her knees. She gave him another wink before loudly whispering, “Hands on the trunk!”

Newt did as she told him just in time for her to lick and twirl her tongue around his head. Air wooshed out and his eyes closed to give himself over to Anathema’s mouth. She would give long strokes and then pull off for a few seconds to look around before coming back. As Newt got closer to his orgasm, she started pushing herself down a little more than usual, just enough to start to gag properly, just a bit further than a mere poke in the throat. She reached up and pinched his arse and his hips flexed forward as he came. 

Anathema tucked him away and zipped him up, rebuckled his belt, and then held out her hands for a pull up. She looked around again, a little disappointed, but then smiling and leading Newt back down the path to their bicycles. They rode home, Newt a little wobblier than usual, and headed off to bed early.

~~~~~

There was a knock on the door as Anathema brewed her coffee and made some toast. She wasn’t expecting visitors, or deliveries, but she tied her robe a little tighter and went to the door. She opened it slowly, curiously peeking around the door. 

“Mr Tyler?”

“Good morning, young person. I have something that I believe you could use this morning.” The proud member of the neighborhood watch smirked slightly as he handed her a plain thermos. 

“Uhm, thank you? What … what is it?” Anathema took it gingerly, not quite trusting whatever it was.

“It is tea with fresh honey mixed in. It’s good for a sore, overworked throat, you see.”

Anathema could feel her face turn red and she stammered in shock. RP held up a hand with another smirk.

“No need to thank me.” He turned to walk away as Anathema stood frozen in the open doorway, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, gripping the thermos in both hands. He was halfway down the path when he suddenly turned back. “Oh, and if you ever are interested in pointers in how to get past that, as it were, I’ll introduce you to Mrs Tyler. She has been well trained for years. Good morning.”

Anathema was closing the door as Newt came into the kitchen, yawning. “Who’s that, then? What’ve you got there?”

Anathema looked up at him, still in shock and red-faced, before answering. “We have to move.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will die on the hill of RP Tyler having a wild and kinky side. Please also see [Crowley Meets The Neighbourhood Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486539) for additional surprising RP Tyler shenanigans.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :D


End file.
